


Always and Always

by AmberDiceless



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberDiceless/pseuds/AmberDiceless
Summary: Crowley has an oops. Aziraphale comes to the rescue. Short and silly. Beware of fluff!





	Always and Always

**Author's Note:**

> This silly little ficlet was originally written for Waxbean at the beanpod Livejournal community.
> 
> ...They're not mine, obviously.

Aziraphale tutted disapprovingly. "Really, my dear, so very careless of you. One would think after all this time you would know better than to turn your back on a prankster spirit, particularly one who was annoyed with you."

Crowley glared back at him murderously, both hands clenched into indignant fists, but was incapable of saying a word.

"Well. I suppose there's nothing for it but to wait until it wears off," the angel continued resignedly. "At least he didn't turn you into anything unpleasant, like a rat or a scorpion or such...now, don't look at me like that, you've only yourself to blame, you know. Are you hungry? Would you care for some, er...strained carrots? Applesauce?" He stammered a bit under the ferocity of the demon's gaze, but forged on, "Or perhaps just some nice warm milk?"

Crowley flailed his arms and wings imperiously, making a high-pitched sound that indicated (Aziraphale cautiously surmised) that his associate was guessing _completely_ off the mark, and would he kindly get his halo out of his arse and deal with the very pressing problem at hand, thank you very much?

"Not hungry, then? Well, let me see, what else could...oh." Pause. "Oh. I _see._ Er. Well, I suppose we can, er...shouldn't be too difficult...just let me think a moment." Thoroughly flustered, the angel miracled up and banished several totally inappropriate items in rapid succession, trying to remember just how these things were done. It had been several millennia since the Nephilim debacle, which was the last time he'd been called upon to handle such a situation. The customs were quite different nowadays.

By the time he settled on a length of soft cotton cloth and two lethal-looking safety pins, Crowley's face had gone a startling shade of purple, and he let out a piercing shriek that rattled the bookshop windows.

"Here now," the angel said sternly, "there will be none of that."

Crowley whinged and snuffled pathetically, his yellow eyes brimming over with frustrated tears.

"I see someone is due for a nap. Let's get this over with and then we'll have something to drink, and perhaps read a story, won't that be nice?" Aziraphale smiled encouragingly.

The familiar, long-suffering look the infant gave him was more eloquent than any words.

\---

Not long afterward, Aziraphale sat rocking gently in a chair summoned out of the ether, a warm blanket-wrapped bundle cradled securely in his arms. The nappy change had been managed, and the warm milk had gone over rather better than expected. Crowley was sleeping soundly, his thatch of dark hair sticking up crazily in all directions and one tiny fist firmly clutching the front of the angel's tweed coat.

Aziraphale smiled wistfully at his precious charge. Such an appealing baby Crowley made, all long lashes and soft skin, and sleepily affectionate when he was feeling contented and secure. Much like his adult self, come to think of it.

He supposed the whole business would end with another abrupt transformation and a great deal of awkwardness and embarrassment, but for right now, this was...nice. A very straightforward situation to cope with, for once, and not without its rewards. A pity things couldn't always be so simple.

Crowley startled a bit at some far-off noise, his eyes half-opening and flickering inquisitively about the room.

"Hush, now. Everything is all right," Aziraphale murmured, and it was. The angel hummed an ancient lullaby, and the baby demon returned to his dreams, warm and safe in the arms of his eternal Adversary.


End file.
